Romeu e Julieta
by Quartzo
Summary: Uma história de Romeu e Julieta (meio nada a ver com nada), passada no sétimo ano de Harry Potter.


Minha sexta fic. Primeira de Harry Potter.  
  
Se você, que está lendo essa coisa que eu escrevi, tivesse me dito ontem que eu estaria publicando uma fic dele algum dia, eu falaria que arranjava uma vaga para você também aqui no hospício.  
  
De qualquer jeito, aproveitem!  
  
**********************  
  
Por pouco Pirraça não o pega sem querer. Grande idéia a dele de fazer um passeio noturno, e sem a capa da invisibilidade!  
  
Entrando na biblioteca ainda ofegando, Harry fechou a porta sem fazer barulho e deu Graças a Deus por ter se jogado atras daquela estatua bem a tempo, mesmo agora estando todo dolorido e irritado.  
  
Mas a visão do lugar escuro e silencioso melhorou um pouco o seu humor. Nesse ano, sabe se lá porquê, ele começou a gostar de ficar sozinho na biblioteca e pensar nos sentimentos que tinha por um certo alguém desde o começo do semestre, quase um mês atras.  
  
Indo se sentar na sua mesa favorita que ficava em um canto mais afastado das outras, escondida por duas enormes estantes, mas ele quase engasgou ao ver uma luz acesa em cima dela... Tinha alguém alí. Entrando em pânico ao lembrar que não trouxe a capa, ele quase se jogou no chão para que quem quer que estivesse alí não o visse.  
  
Se aproximando cautelosamente da mesa, o coração de Harry, que até então tentava se manter calmo, disparou até a lua.  
  
Tinha alguém sentado, sim. A cabeça encostada em um enorme livro, mãos descansando perto do rosto na mesa, cabelos loiros caindo pela sua face e a luz da vela que dava a ele uma aparência que o Grifinório não conseguia descrever.  
  
Harry ficou parado fitando sem fôlego o garoto adormecido em sua frente. Era lindo, era fabuloso, era algo fora da realidade... era Draco!  
  
Ele continuou imóvel sem saber se devia se esconder ou fazer o que queria fazer, que era ficar olhando-o a noite inteira. Até agora a pouco, ele achava que o loiro não poderia ficar mais bonito ainda, mas o olhando adormecido e com a luz da vela o iluminando, ele teve de rever essa opinião... Então, era essa a sensação de o observar dormir, era paz e felicidade, como se não houvesse mais ninguém na escola além deles.  
  
Ele apoiou o joelho em uma cadeira e ficou admirando o garoto sem se dar o trabalho de se conter, vendo os lábios meio entre abertos com perfeição, mais desejosos do que pareciam na última vez que ele os viu.  
  
Draco abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com um rapaz de olhos verdes que o fitava profundamente. Como sempre acontecia quando via Harry Potter de repente, o ar parou em sua garganta. Ficando com o coração na boca, ele colocou uma expressão séria em seu rosto.  
  
- O que está fazendo, Potter? - ele se desesperou tentando não demostrar emoção, mesmo com seu corpo se arrepiando todo.  
  
- Pergunto o mesmo! - Harry arrebatou, distraído em notar que o cabelo do Sonserino não estava com gel ou arrumado, mas solto delicadamente pela testa, tocando de leve os olhos de Draco que não pareciam tão frios como de costume. Mesmo admirando com olhos famintos o seu arque-inimigo, ele lembrou-se de que tinha que fingir odia-lo.  
  
- Quer que eu conte que você anda passeando pela escola de noite? - ameaçou Draco sorrindo desdenhoso.  
  
- Pergunto o mesmo! - repetiu Harry novamente, dando um sorriso semelhante ao do Sonserino.  
  
Draco também estava ocupado demais escondendo seus sentimentos pelo Grifinório que não respondeu. Fechou o livro de pressa, mas Harry foi mais rápido e o pegou primeiro.  
  
- "Poções de Amor e Ódio"? Você está tentando fazer alguém te amar? - ele sorriu debochando, mas algo dentro dele estava implorando para que não fosse isso.  
  
- Não! - Draco exclamou constrangido, pegando o livro de volta num puxão. - Eu estou tentando odiar alguém!  
  
Os dois se encararam, mergulhados em embaraço. "Por que eu fui contar!?" Draco se repreendeu mentalmente. "Por que ele contou isso pra mim?" Harry pareceu relaxar um pouco por motivo nenhum.  
  
No instante seguinte eles estavam mais calmos, olhando-se como se conhecessem a muito tempo. Bom, eles se conheciam, mas pela primeira vez o Grifinório fez uma expressão de paz inimaginável, como se tivesse virado uma outra pessoa. Ele sempre conseguia ficar confortável e cheio paz quando os dois não brigavam e ficavam só no nada com nada desse jeito. Realmente, Harry teve de admitir que talvez estar apaixonado por um garoto não fosse tão ruim.  
  
Draco percebeu a mudança repentina de humor no rapaz que ainda prendia um pouco a respiração. Eles faziam a mesma expressão de tranqüilidade, mas não era a primeira vez que o sonserino fazia aquela cara de apaixonado. Na verdade, ele a fazia desde a sexta série, que havia sido no ano anterior, quando saiu do trem para o começo do ano letivo e viu uma criatura fascinante de cabelos bagunçados que fez seu coração ir para a órbita.  
  
Harry se inclinou para frente por cima da mesa, onde olhos cinzas inimigos namoraram secretamente um par de olhos verdes fantásticos que também os desejavam interiormente. Um amor que nunca daria certo, que ninguém jamais iria aceitar, mas ainda assim um amor profundo que tomava conta deles.  
  
- Potter... - o loiro deixou escapar de sua boca antes deles ouvirem barulhos vindo da porta que estragou todo o clima "Romeu e Julieta". Ambos deram um salto. Draco apagou a vela como se tivesse ensaiado isso e Harry saltou para o lado dele, o puxando para de baixo da mesa, bem na hora em que entraram duas pessoas alí, naquele canto afasto do mundo.  
  
- E se alguém chegar?  
  
- Ninguém vai vir aqui!  
  
Para os dois garotos sob a mesa, o pior coisa daquela situação toda não era o fato de eles reconhecerem a primeira voz como sendo da Profª. Macgonagall e a segunda do Prof. Snape, mas sim o fato de Harry estar montado em cima de Draco, os dois se encarando no escuro vermelhos e com a respiração disparada terrivelmente, pelo medo de serem pegos e por sentirem o bafo quente e gostoso um no pescoço do outro.  
  
- Bom... Dumbledore estava certo, Você-Sabe-Quem está recrutando alunos da sonserina... - Minerva revelou meio assustada com o que acabara de falar. Os 'afortunados' que estavam ouvindo a conversa aos pés deles, já tinham se acostumado com o escuro e podiam vê-la andando de lá pra cá. Draco não iria agüentar a tortura deliciosa em seu pescoço por mais tempo e tentou se afastar, mas Snape se encostou na mesa e cruzou as pernas, acabando com o pensamento de se mexer alí em baixo.  
  
- Espelhos... e amuletos... broxes com cheiro de fuligem... No que terei que ficar de olho exatamente? - questionou pensativo.  
  
- Nós não sabemos ainda. - ela parou subitamente - Mas pessoalmente, se Você-Sabe-Quem é o 'transmissor', eu acho que o 'receptor' seja o jovem Malfoy.  
  
Um "QUÊ?" de Draco foi abafado pelas mãos de Harry antes que alguém o escutasse.  
  
- Duvido muito... aquele garoto mudou, Minerva. Por causa de Potter...  
  
Dessa vez foi um "Como?" soltado por ambos os dois, mas o foi abafado pela voz da Profª. que conjurou fogo na vela com a varinha. Os dois garotos embaixo da mesa se encaravam em choque absoluto, Draco mais que o Grifinório, pois rezava com todas as suas forças para que Snap não contasse nada.  
  
- O que Harry Potter tem a ver com isso? - Macgonagall começou a andar novamente, suas vestes se arrastando junto com ela.  
  
- Aqui! - ele pegou o livro na mesa e o entregou - Me pediu autorização semana passada para retirar da área reservada. Parece que quer odiar Potter ou coisa assim... E acredite, ninguém lê isso só porque está "interessado no assunto"! - Essa última parte deu bem a entender que foi isso que Draco dissera para ele.  
  
- Repito: O que Harry Potter tem a ver com isso? - ela entregou o livro de volta sem compreender - E usar esse tipo de magia é proibido n...  
  
- Nessa escola, já sei... - ele completou impaciente. - Malfoy está apaixonado pelo garoto desde o ano passado!  
  
Minerva não foi a única que ofegou alí. Draco virou o rosto para um outro lado para que o grifinório não o olhasse e Harry foi tomado por tamanha surpresa que fez um movimento brusco para cima e bateu com a cabeça, mas por sorte suprema, Snape jogou o livro na mesa no mesmo momento e, de tão pesado que era, abafou o som da batida com facilidade.  
  
- Era por isso que eu vi, umas cinco vezes, o jovem Malfoy o olhando essa semana! - ela começou a andar de novo, apertando as mãos uma nas outras como se tivesse acabado de entender uma piada que haviam contado para ela a anos atrás.  
  
- Ele não será uma ameaça assim... - Severo garantiu seguro.  
  
- Então, temos que evitar que ele perca esses sentimentos... - meditou Minerva se aproximando dele.  
  
- Amanhã eu falo à ele que achei isso largado na biblioteca e que não poderei mais dar autorizações. - ele descruzou as pernas - Embora, se fosse comigo, já teria me matado de desgosto!  
  
Draco implorou internamente para que o Prof. não fizesse isso, aquele livro era sua única esperança de se livrar desses malditos sentimentos pelo seu pior inimigo. De repente, a luz da vela se apagou.  
  
- Mas eles não se odeiam desde o primeiro ano? - Macgonagal quis confirmar, ainda sem acreditar naquilo, enquanto andavam em direção a porta.  
  
- Bom, eles estão no sétimo ano agora... - a voz deles foram sumindo até desaparecerem completamente quando fecharam a porta.  
  
Harry, ignorando o galo em sua cabeça, sorriu em um misto de alivio e alegria. Ele tinha sentimentos e era correspondido! Mas o garoto em baixo dele não parecia partilhar da mesma felicidade. O loiro havia fechado os olhos, tentando acordar daquele maldito pesadelo. Por que Snape não podia ter fechado a boca? Por que bem Harry Potter tinha que ter ouvido aquilo? Não havia mais para onde fugir, ele estava cercado.  
  
- Draco... - Harry chamou indeciso deixando de sorrir e não entendendo o porque do loiro não estar feliz como ele.  
  
- É Malfoy pra você! - Draco o empurrou para o lado, suas faces deixaram de ter o vermelho de vergonha que ele carregava agora a pouco. Só então o Grifinório entendeu o que se passava: o loiro da Sonserina não sabia que ele também tinha os mesmos sentimentos.  
  
- Não precisa disso, eu tenho... - mas Draco não estava com o menor pingo de autocontrole ou paciência para agüentar o que ele achou que era uma gozação. Não olhando novamente para traz, ele saiu correndo do lugar, sem se importar em ser pego por um professor.  
  
Harry o olhou sair correndo com uma cara abobada, pensando no que fazer. Se levantando e limpando sua roupa com a mão, ele refletiu se o que Snap falara era verdade. Mas, pegando o marcador de página que Draco esquecera e o colocando no bolso, ele deixou de ter dúvidas, pois alí o loiro havia desenhado um coração escrito dentro: Harry Potter.  
  
********************** Fim da minha primeira fic do Harry? 


End file.
